The protozoan Trichomonas vaginalis is responsible for trichomoniasis, which is a common sexually transmitted infection that can infect both men and women. There are 7.4 million cases of trichomoniasis annually in the United States. Trichomoniasis infections can be symptomatic or asymptomatic. See, e.g., Ginocchio et al., J. Clin. Microbiol. 2012, 50: 2601-2608. In women, trichomoniasis is one of a range of conditions that comprise vaginal discharge. See, e.g., Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). CDC fact sheet: trichomoniasis. 2010. www.cdc.gov/std/trichomonas/STDFact-Trichomoniasis.htm. Symptoms in females can include itching, burning, redness, or soreness of the genitals, unusual odor, discomfort with urination, or a thin clear, white, yellow, or green discharge. See id. In men, trichomoniasis may cause non-gonococcal urethritis (NGU). Symptoms in males can include itching or burning inside the penis, burning after ejaculation or urination, or penile discharge. See, e.g, Workowski et al., Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. Sexually transmitted disease treatment guidelines, 2010. MMWR 2010; 59 (RR-12):1-110; Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. Biosafety in Microbiological and Biomedical laboratories. www.cdc.gov/biosafety/publications/.
Improved methods for detection of Trichomonas vaginalis (TV) are needed. In particular, a highly specific, accurate, and sensitive urine- or swab-based diagnostic test is needed.